


Reunion

by xxCat1989xx



Series: The Drabble Series [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: Scott's waiting at the airport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write fluff after getting shouted at for YDSM.
> 
> Too long to be classed as a drabble, but don't really care either.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Cat x

It’s been a week; seven days; over 168 hours since he last saw his best friend. And Scott is so ready for it to be over. He’s missed Mitch a lot, so fucking much. The hole in the middle of his chest flexing and throbbing every time he saw a new picture of Mitch living it up in Paris, trying on designer clothes, getting a new tattoo, and serving the camera like the goddess he is.

Scott knows he’s been a mess this past week, knows that he’s been acting a bit like a wild child, drinking every night and doing things that made the fans cringe and laugh in equal measures, made Mitch facetime every morning and tell him to relax, but it all served as a nice distraction to be able to get to this point.

He’s stood in the international arrivals lounge of LAX airport, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, eagerly waiting for just a glimpse of his best friend, his other half, his soulmate.

Mitch’s plane has arrived, passengers disembarking and turning this way and that as they greet family members and loved ones, some leaving straight away, others heading to get their luggage.

And then the crowd parts. Scott sees Mitch walking towards him, laughing loud and unabashed, hand over his mouth, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants and still managing to look like he belongs on a runway, not watching from the sidelines.

Time stops. Everything moving in slow-motion, the loudness of the airport fading out until Scott’s completely focused on the smaller man heading in his direction. Mitch notices him and smiles, eye squinting and teeth on show. And then he’s dropping his bags and running, running so fast Scott barely has time to react before Mitch is in his arms and Mitch’s legs are wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck holding on for dear life.

Scott wraps his arms around Mitch, holding him tight against him, taking in everything from the way he feels to how he smells. It feels like heaven; the hole in his chest closing with every second Mitch is in his arms.

He starts chuckling and presses a kiss to the smooth skin of Mitch’s neck.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Let’s never do that again.”

“That’s fine by me. Take me home, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Social media links in bio.


End file.
